


Our Side

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Post-Apocalypse, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Crowley is late, not that they'd agreed a time, but he's still late, and having listened to the news Aziraphale thinks he's been up to no good.





	Our Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent news report.

Aziraphale was sitting at the counter in their bookshop, fingers tapping on the wooden surface as they waited for Crowley to arrive. Although they hadn’t actually arranged a time, the demon had turned up at around 4 every day for the last 3 weeks since the almost apocalypse, and it was almost 6pm. They had worked themself up a little in the previous two hours while awaiting Crowley’s arrival, and had convinced themself that it was because of a certain report they had heard on the news earlier.

Eventually, at just gone 6 the jingle of the shop bell announced Crowley’s entrance.

“Where have you been?” Aziraphale asked, mostly managing not to let their irritation show.

“Oh, you know, here and there, things to do, you know how it is.”

“Where specifically?”

“Nowhere special. Sold any books today?” Crowley evaded.

Aziraphale let a hint of steel into their voice, “Don’t change the subject. It _was_ you, wasn’t it?”

Crowley blinked in surprise at the sudden change in tone, “What? What was me?”

“You got the Pope stuck in that lift, didn’t you?”

“Pope? Lift? No. Wasn’t me. Sometimes angel, things just happen.”

Aziraphale faltered, “So, it wasn’t you?”

“No. Cross my heart and so on.”

“Oh! S-sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Crowley grinned, “Don’t worry about it, s'fine. I’m just sorry it took so long to get back, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. So, up for an evening in? I picked up some bottarga, a couple of lovely bottles of Brunello di Montalcino and some gelato on my travels.” He held out a bag containing the Italian fish egg delicacy, Italian wine bottles and the miraculously still frozen Italian dessert.

Aziraphale narrowed their eyes, “Crowley!”

Crowley gave them a smirk and a wink, “Come on, it was funny though.”

“It was not.”

Crowley tilted his head, “It's a bit funny.”

Aziraphale glanced at him and away quickly, biting their lip, “He is an old man, you can’t go trapping him in lifts.”

“Yeah I can, its easier if they’re old, they’re easier to catch.”

Aziraphale scrunched up their face in thought for a second, “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“He nearly had to do a widdle in his hat.”

Aziraphale made a noise that could almost be imagined to be the beginnings of a stifled giggle, but of course they would deny it, they were weakening, Crowley could sense it.

“Come on angel, just admit it was funny, and you can choose the next one.”

“The next one?”

“Yep. Who do you want to see stuck in a lift? Doesn’t have to be a lift, could be a train? In the bathroom? Oh, big toe stuck in the bath tap is a good one, needing rescuing in the nude adds a little something I always think.”

“Well...I suppose it was a bit funny.” Aziraphale admitted.

“That’s the spirit.”

“But who would I choose?”

Crowley sidled closer and lowered his voice, “I’m sure there’s someone, if you just think hard enough, angel.”

Aziraphale opened a drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen, “Hmm, I’m going to need to make a list, it might take some time to narrow it down to just the one.”

Crowley grinned, “That’s my bastard. Come on, order some pizza to go with this lot, and I’ll let you choose two. Then we can discuss my plan involving a couple of red socks and the KKK.”

Aziraphale grinned shyly back, “I think I’m going to enjoy being on our side.”

“Me too angel, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to any Popes who may be reading this, or any Catholics, I promise, I really didn’t find it even a little bit funny that he got stuck in a lift 😁


End file.
